


【团兵】我爱你是我生命里最大的道德

by Shature



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shature/pseuds/Shature
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith, eruri, 团兵
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	【团兵】我爱你是我生命里最大的道德

暴风雨来临前一夜，空气闷热得令人难以忍受。在他们的小公寓里，他开着窗。到了夜晚，温度终于降下来。有风从被窗帘半遮着的窗口灌进来。窗帘被拂起，一下一下，发出沙沙的声音。

玻璃窗上还带着白日太阳的温度，可是灌进来的风里有暴风雨的味道。

“要下雨了。”他说。

“是啊，”埃尔文一只手撑着头，另一只手拎着那本读到只剩最后一章的小说。刚洗完澡，他的金发还有点湿漉漉的。他上身穿着T恤，而下身只穿着一条白色三角裤。

在那条白色三角裤之下，他懒洋洋的家伙勾勒出令人浮想联翩的形状。

利威尔伏在他身上，不耐烦地问，“你这本书怎么还没看完。”

“快了，利威尔，就快到尾声了。你看，女主就快要死了。”

“我就没见过能无聊到这么像狗屎的故事。”

“利威尔，不要这么说，在有些人的心中，上帝是很重要的。”他读出书中的句子，“‘有你在身边，我很幸福，比想象中还要幸福得多……但是相信我，我们生来就不是为了追求幸福的。’ ‘不是追求幸福，那么灵魂要追求什么呢？’ ‘圣洁。’”

“狗屎胡话。”利威尔骂道，一边在埃尔文耳边轻轻吹了口气，像只猫一样往他怀里钻。

“下面还有一段，利威尔，你听：‘我常感觉到，我全身上下最好的一部分就是我的爱情。我一切的美德都与它相关，它让我升华，让我超越自我，没有它我只是一个平凡庸俗的人。……’ ‘但是，亲爱的朋友，圣洁并非是一种选择，它是一种义务。’哈哈哈，女主还在‘义务’这个词下画了三道线。”

“闭嘴，埃尔文。”利威尔抽走他手中的书，“放它狗屁的圣洁。”没等埃尔文闭上嘴，利威尔就凑上去，将自己的舌头递入他口中。

他们接吻。他的舌头在他口中攻城略地，似要将那狗屎圣洁以最纯粹的欲望去玷污。刚刚才稍微清凉下来的房间又燥热起来。利威尔跨坐在他身上，两人的嘴吻得通红，利威尔才饶过他。他开始吻他的脖子，胸脯，小腹。埃尔文小腹上的毛发在他唇上惹出一阵瘙痒。然后他扯下他的白色三角裤，埃尔文那早已精神抖擞的东西就一下子跳了出来。

“利威尔，窗帘没拉上呢，对楼的人会看见我们的。”

“怎么了？我们很难看吗？”

利威尔把那东西一口吞吃进去，让尖端抵着自己的喉咙，自虐般地让自己产生阵阵呕吐感，而埃尔文，埃尔文因此在他头顶上发出的声音，是无可比拟的。埃尔文一手撑着床沿，另一只手的五指插入他的黑发。他的黑发情人那仿佛总是带着怒意的侵略式的激情总让他动容。

利威尔褪去了自己的上衣，他的身子缠在他的腿上，用肌肤去蹭他的肌肤，感受着埃尔文的毛发在自己的皮肤上留下酥痒的触感。

“可以了，利威尔。”他去揪他的头发。利威尔竟然不为所动，嘴里的动作愈发放肆起来。“可以了，利威尔，我就要……”他推开他的脑袋，终于在差点就要射他一脸以前停了下来。

“怎么了，想射就射啊。”利威尔擦掉自己嘴角的黏液说。

埃尔文一股血气上头，翻身将他压在身下，“让我射出来对你有什么好处？”他用硬得发疼的胯下顶顶他，“还怎么满足你？”

他用脑袋去蹭他胸前那一片光滑的肌肤，在暗黄的灯光下就像是温润的玉石。而身下的人已急躁地用双腿环住他，用脚后跟敲了敲他的腰，“赶紧的，干我，埃尔文。”

只有在床上，利威尔才会像一个将军一样对他下令，而埃尔文也对这样的角色置换甘之如饴。他像个疯子一样带着狂恋吻他，一边吻一边把手伸到下面，用手指进入他。两人一直吻到气喘如牛，面红耳赤，身上流下的汗像火山熔浆一样炽热。他们两人的东西早已硬邦邦地顶在一快。于是埃尔文抓起利威尔一边的白皙脚踝，直直对着那个地方顶了进去。

那一下令他头皮发麻，而利威尔的叫声更是让他难以自持。他没有立刻动起来，只缓缓地，缓缓地让利威尔适应着自己的形状，他欣赏着他的表情从皱眉抗拒渐渐变成沉迷。慢慢地，一点一点，直到利威尔再也无法抑制，一声一声从压抑的喉咙里漏出来。

利威尔闭着眼侧着头，手臂挡在自己额头上。埃尔文用手背轻轻抚摸他的脸颊，抚过他垂在一旁的另一只手，从他光洁的小臂一点一点向上按图索骥，最后五指扣住他的手心。

我爱你就是我生命里最大的道德。

你在我身体里的生殖器就是我们身上最圣洁的地方。

闷热的房间里埃尔文如狂风暴雨一般干他，最后两人颤动着，一同射了出来。

天空响过一阵闷雷，一股大风带着浓重的暴风雨的气息席卷了他们这间小小的公寓。而埃尔文还伏在利威尔身上，一遍一遍地吻他。吻到意识模糊，嘴唇和舌头都忘记了自己的主人。

雨迟迟没有落下。

“利威尔，我今晚还想看完那个故事呢……”埃尔文呢喃着，把脑袋埋在利威尔颈窝间，不一会就沉沉睡去了。

利威尔的呼吸过了很久才逐渐平缓，怀里的人也随着他的胸腔一起一伏。他看着窗外黑沉沉的天空，手里无意识地撩起埃尔文一小撮头发，缠绕在指尖，把玩着，“我们的故事不是更好吗，”他说。然后又自言自语地咒骂道，“为什么暴风雨还不来，身上全都黏糊糊的，烦死了。”骂完了，心情也舒爽了，他在他头发上吻了一下，与他一起跌入梦乡。

完


End file.
